Haunted Past
by LittleRedhead
Summary: The past returns to haunt one of Andromeda's crewmembers. Chapter 10 NOW UP! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here it goes. I do not own any of the characters from Andromeda. I never have and never will. I am also making absolutely, positively nothing off of this story. I did this for fun.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two figures made their way through a long hallway. The building had long been deserted. From the looks of it, the large building had once been a governmental office. The walls showed signs of grand paintings having been hung on them. The building surely must have housed furniture and more artwork in its once glorious rooms. However, now the former governmental building was covered with cobwebs and dust. A blue colored slime covered the marble floors. The only things living here were the insects and the bat like Mantuan Geska. A furry geska flew past one of the human figures. The female tipped her head backwards to avoid being hit by the creature, nearly falling backwards in the process. It worked. The creature missed the female by mere inches. Unfortunately for the female, the floor was slippery and she unceremoniously fell on her face. Another flying fur ball headed towards the female's tall male companion, forcing him to abruptly slam against the wall. Dylan Hunt, captain of the Andromeda Ascendant, offered Beka Valentine his right hand after noticing her difficulty getting up off of the slippery floor. Beka, somewhat reluctantly, grabbed Dylan's hand with her right hand, allowing Dylan to pull her up out of the blue colored slime that covered the once beautiful tiled floor.  
  
"Dylan, tell me again what we're doing down here on Mantu?" blond-haired Beka Valentine queried sarcastically as she attempted to wipe some of the slime off of her face.  
  
Dylan Hunt, Adromeda's captain, merely returned the sarcasm with a smirk as he rubbed his left shoulder  
  
Beka already knew that she and Captain Dylan Hunt were looking for signs of ancient artifacts that had been stolen from a museum on a distant planet called Vopon. Dylan had received information that at least one of the artifacts, a ceremonial cup, had been located. The cup was believed to have been left behind on the desolate planet Mantu, by a small group of pirate raiders after crash landing on Mantu. The thieves had been forced to leave behind some of their plunder when a bounty hunter caught up to them. The bounty hunter killed three of the thieves but two escaped and were still at large. The bounty hunter didn't spend much time searching for any treasures left behind on Mantu. The bounty hunter had the two thieves to capture. After all, there was no monetary reward for returning the stolen treasures. Volpon was not a rich planet to begin with. In addition, its leaders felt a reward would draw the wrong class of people to the hunt for the stolen artifacts. The only reward the Volpon government could promise for the safe return of its treasures was an alliance. While Volpon was not rich, it did have a large population and its people were well-built. They are fierce, determined fighters when the occasion demanded it, making Volpon a valuable ally.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Dylan asked, as he led the way down the hallway.  
  
The two companions peered through the doorways that lined the hallway. Most had no doors and those doors that had survived were on the floor. A cursory check of the rooms showed the looters and anything else that had been here were thorough. Nothing of value remained. One room was had once been full of computers. Now it was an empty shell. Only small pieces of computer parts remained and those were lying on the floor, soaking in the slime. Which was why they were still left on Mantu.  
  
Dylan bent down and reached through the slime, grabbing a short piece of wire off of the floor. "Looks like the looters forgot something.  
  
Beka stared trying to figure out what kind of computer it might have come from. "Looks like a wire from a computer," Beka surmised, staring at the thing trying to remember what kind of computer once housed it. "Maybe Harper should have come along. He would know exactly the make and model this came from."  
  
"Don't start Beka," the captain pleaded.  
  
"Look, Dylan. I know Harper can be a pest sometimes. Okay, most of the time. But he can handle himself. He isn't as delicate as he looks," Beka said, pleading the engineer's case.  
  
Dylan took a deep breath as he rolled his eyes. "Trust me Beka. I know what I'm doing. We've been through this before," Dylan reminded her.  
  
Why had his second in command chosen a time like this to plead Harper's case? And why even plead his case to begin with?  
  
"Beka, can we go over this some other time. Now is neither a good place nor time," Dylan reasoned as they exited the former war room.  
  
Beka wasn't going to give up without a concession from her captain. "Okay, I will drop the subject. For now," she said emphasizing the last two words. "You aren't going to weasel out of this Dylan Hunt. As soon as we get back on Andromeda we're continuing this conversation."  
  
"Okay. Fine." Dylan promised.  
  
Further down the hallway it narrowed to just past the width of the tall High Guard captain's shoulders. This compounded the already difficult time the two humans were having making their way through the building.  
  
"Interesting architecture", Dylan commented. "It's a shame to see this place gutted by looters"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not much into architecture myself," Beka retorted.  
  
Dylan and Beka stopped at the end of the narrow hallway where it branched off. "Any preferences?" Dylan asked Beka.  
  
Beka looked down both hallways trying to decide. "Any hallway that doesn't have flying fur balls or slime covered floors," she retorted.  
  
"Right. One flying fur ball less and slime less hallway coming up," responded Dylan as he started down the hallway to the right.  
  
The blond pilot bit her tongue, settling for giving Dylan a cold stare in response. Beka followed Dylan down the hallway, which despite the captain's facetious promise, had even more slime on the floor than the previous hallway.  
  
Beka shot her captain a perturbed look after she saw the slime covered floor.  
  
"Well, at least the geskas are missing," Dylan countered.  
  
"Looking for the Volpon Cup is like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack," Beka complained. It's probably not even here. Garber Maze probably sent us on a wild goose chase. He's probably laughing himself silly right now."  
  
"Perhaps. I know Maze isn't the most reliable source of information, but we have to take a chance that the Cup is here and we find it. Returning the Volpon Cup to its people might just make the difference whether Volpon's leaders support the Commonwealth," Dylan reasoned. "That's makes this a wild goose we have to chase."  
  
"Understood, but can we get this over with as quickly as possible. I could use a shower," Beka pleaded as she attempted to wipe off more slime from her face.  
  
Dylan knew when to cut his crew some slack in give in. "We'll check the rooms in this hallway and then come back tomorrow. Deal?"  
  
"You won't get an argument from me," Beka answered.  
  
Dylan and Beka moved a fallen door out of the doorway of the next room and continued inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I never have and never will. Sigh. A big "Thank you" to those of you who have posted reviews of chapter 1. Now, on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside the room Beka and Dylan searched for the Volpon Cup that Andromeda's sensors had indicated was located somewhere in the old building. Dylan tossed aside a piece of wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling. The only thing there were some spiders the High Guard captain had disturbed.  
  
"Nothing here but spiders," he announced.  
  
"Oh great, more ugly creatures," Beka griped as she peered into a hole in the left wall.  
  
Beka judged the hole to be just large enough for her to reach into it. Cautiously she put her right hand through the hole. Gingerly, the blond pilot felt around, half afraid of what she would find. After a few moments of feeling around in the hole, Beka's hand felt something smooth on the floor of the hole.  
  
"Dylan, I think I may have found something." Beka called out.  
  
Dylan made his way over to Beka and took up a position at her right side as he watched waited to see what the tall blond woman had found. Beka noticed the Andromeda's captain had a glint in his eyes, like a child waiting to open a present. She silently smiled at the thought, momentarily forgetting about any possible creatures in the hole. A few seconds later Beka pulled out her hand to reveal a CD. It wasn't in the best shape. It looked as if a creature or creatures had chewed a small piece of the edge off of the disk.  
  
"It's not the Volpon Cup, but this looks promising," Dylan said as Beka handed the CD off to him.  
  
"I don't suppose this means we can go back to the Andromeda now?" the blond asked.  
  
Dylan shook his head and pocketed the disk.  
  
"I didn't think so," Beka grumbled as she followed Dylan out of the room.  
  
Back on the Andromeda Ascendant a short, thin human was working on the ship's plumbing.  
  
"Why couldn't Dylan have let me go with him and Beka?" Seamus Zelazny Harper griped.  
  
"Noooo. For the Great Dylan Hunt says, 'Harper I need you to stay on the Andromeda in case it needs repairing,' " Seamus Zelazny Harper intoned, impersonating Dylan's speaking style. "It's not fair," he whined.  
  
Seamus Harper wasn't above whining, wheedling and complaining if it would get him his way. Right now though, nobody was listening to the engineer's whining. Harper was alone in an alcove, save for his tools. Fixing Andromeda's plumbing was not his favorite duty on Andromeda. Right now though, it was the most pressing duty. Until Harper found the reason for the poor drainage in Trance Gemini's quarters all running water had been shut off. Alone and working at a task he detested, Harper had time to let his resentment fester. Harper had complained to Dylan in the past that the captain would bring along just about anybody else except Harper when going on a mission. This hurt Harper's pride. Sure, Seamus Harper was small in stature, even by earth standards. But Seamus Harper had managed to survive the Nietzschean occupation and Magog invasions on earth. The engineer didn't consider himself, or anyone else, a wimp if they had managed to survive living on earth. Which is why Harper couldn't understand why Dylan didn't trust the engineer to go along  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna break anything," Harper argued to himself.  
  
The engineer turned plumber suddenly felt a presence behind where he sat and turned around, bumping his elbow on a pipe. "Ow! That smarts,"  
  
Unfazed by the shorter man's pain, Tyr Anasazi folded his arms and silently watched Harper rub the throbbing elbow.  
  
"Harper, how long until the plumbing is ready?" asked the dark- skinned Nietzschean.  
  
"About an hour or so. Give or take," informed the earther as he grabbed a can of Sparky Cola resting on a nearby ledge.  
  
"I advise you to make it quick Harper. The waterless cleanser is used up and I do not plan on keeping this grease on my hands all day," Tyr stated.  
  
Harper took a second to examine Tyr and finally noticed the Nietszchean's hands were quite liberally coated with grease from working on one of the Nietzschean's prized weapons. Harper grinned at the sight. Normally Harper was the crewmember who looked like he lost a battle with Andromeda's inner workings. The young engineer wasn't exactly Mr. Clean at the moment either. His cargo pants were rife with spots and his shirt had a rip at the collar.  
  
Harper took a swig of the cola and set it back down on the ledge before replying to Tyr. "I'm going as fast as I can but even a genius like yours truly can only go so fast."  
  
The Nietzschean wasn't convinced by the earther's bluster. "Let me know the minute you are finished Harper."  
  
"I promise you'll be the first to know," Harper assured the tall man.  
  
The Nietzschean didn't respond to the short engineer's promise. Tyr knew it was Harper's idea of a joke. However, Tyr had made his point with Harper and felt satisfied that the repairs were coming along smoothly. Having accomplished his minor mission, Tyr turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
Harper grabbed a nanowelder and returned to his seemingly thankless task.  
  
"Nobody loves a genius," the engineer complained halfheartedly.  
  
Even though he heard the remark, Tyr chose to ignore it. He had more important things to do than to spend all day responding to Harper's attempts at humor. Truth be told, Tyr didn't have time to converse with any of Andromeda's other crew members right now. The Nietzschean was late for his workout.  
  
Tyr came to the bottom of the stairs just as Rommie, Andromeda's AI.  
  
"Tyr, Dylan and Beka are about to arrive on the Eureka Maru," the android informed.  
  
Without speaking, Tyr and Rommie made their way down another level to the ship's bridge. They joined Trance Gemini, who had arrived on the bridge moments earlier.  
  
The golden skinned Trance keyed in a few numbers into the console in front of her and Dylan's face appeared on Andromeda's bridge screen.  
  
"Did you find the Volpon Cup Dylan?" Rommie questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Well, not in one piece anyway," The captain replied.  
  
Odd, Rommie thought. Andromeda's sensors couldn't have been wrong about the Volpon Cup being in the former government building on Mantu.  
  
It was then that Rommie noticed Dylan's face showed little sign of the disappointment she was sure her captain would be feeling right now.  
  
"Not to worry. The trip wasn't a total loss," Dylan offered.  
  
"You found something else,' Trance piped up as the corners of her mouth turned upwards, forming a slight smile.  
  
Andromeda's captain returned Trance's smile with one of his own and replied, "You'll just have to wait until I get back to find out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Alert! I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I am not making any money off of this story. I wrote it for fun. Whew! Now the boring part is out of the way. As always, a big thank you to those of you who posted reviews. Hugs to you all. Now on to chapter 3. Wahoo! ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
"That ought to keep my crew guessing for a few minutes," Dylan stated as a smile crossed his face.  
  
Beka gave Dylan a punch in his right arm. "Dylan Hunt, you are bad. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"After the bugs and slime on Mantu, I figure a little levity is just what we need. Captain's orders." Dylan replied with a smirk on his face. "  
  
"Don't forget the flying fur balls," the blonde woman reminded.  
  
Dylan forced back a smile saying, "How could I ever forget them?"  
  
Beka slowed the Eureka Maru's speed as they approached the Andromeda. "The disk is pretty beat up. Do you think it will ever work?"  
  
Dylan leaned back in his seat next to Beka's and rubbed his still sore shoulder saying, "I would be willing to bet Harper will have working, given a little time."  
  
Beka could just picture the short earther engineer working on the damaged disk. She knew he would enjoy the challenge. He always enjoyed the challenge taking something that was thought to be damaged beyond any hope of repair and have it back up and running like new.  
  
"Harper is good at fixing things, I'll give him that," Beka said. "But that still doesn't mean we can't get along without him once in awhile. He could use the change of pace and he's not that fragile you know."  
  
The High Guard Captain rolled his eyes and looked at the Maru's ceiling. "Couldn't you at least have waited until we get back on the Andromeda?"  
  
"No," the pilot replied. "I am tired and covered in slime so I figure I better ask you right now while I have the gall. What would it hurt to let Harper go on away missions occasionally?"  
  
"Yes it just might if Harper got killed in the process," Dylan responded, his voice getting softer. "Look, he barely survived being infested with Magog larvae and his immune system leaves something to be desired. Besides, from what I know of Harper, he had to fight most of his time on earth. Harper didn't deserve that, nobody does. I figure the boy has had enough fighting to last a lifetime. I don't want him getting catching some deadly virus or getting shot and killed just because he wants to have some adventure."  
  
Beka flipped a switch above her head and then turned a dial on the console in front of her, using the time to contemplate Dylan's explanation. "You think that's the only reason he wants to go down to the god-forsaken planets we land on?"  
  
Dylan was taken aback. He had expected Beka, of all people, to understand his concern for Harper. Harper had been a member of Beka's crew on the Eureka Maru before they joined up with Dylan on the Andromeda Ascendant. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Adventure is only part of the reason," Beka informed the surprised captain. "Harper has had enough adventure growing up on earth to last him a lifetime."  
  
Dylan became intrigued and patiently waited for Beka to continue.  
  
The blonde pilot finally formed her thoughts and began explaining. "Dylan, how much do you know of Harper's life on earth?"  
  
Dylan had to think hard. How much had the short spiky-haired engineer actually mentioned about his own past? Not too much except to say it wasn't pleasant growing up on earth.  
  
"Not too much in the way of specifics. I just know that the Nietszeans turned earth into a slave planet the Magog staged their invasions. I can only imagine what it must have been like surviving all of that."  
  
Beka continued on, "Harper hasn't confided in either. I only know that what he went through was bad enough to give Harper nightmares every night a long time. He still gets them sometimes when he's stressed out. Harper talks in his sleep when he has nightmares and used to rush into his quarters on the Maru to calm him down."  
  
It didn't surprise Dylan that Beka would rush to comfort Harper, or anybody else for that matter. The High Guard captain knew that beneath her tough persona Beka Valentine had a caring and sensitive side. He had seen that side of Beka since she had joined up him to serve on the Andromeda Ascendant. "You're a good friend Beka,"  
  
Beka tried to keep her emotions in control. "During one of his nightmares Harper mentioned that some of his family members had been killed by Neitszcheans and Magog. He blames himself for not being able to prevent their deaths. Now you, I, Tyr, Trance, and even Rommie are Harper's family. And every time one of us goes on an away mission Harper worries that something bad is going to happen to us and he won't be there to prevent it."  
  
Dylan paused a moment to reflect on the blonde pilot's words. He immediately realized where Beka was going with her story. "And he wants to go along thinking he can prevent us from being hurt, unlike when his family was killed."  
  
"Exactly," Beka stated, confirming the captain's deduction. "Harper wouldn't come out and tell why he wanted to go along because it would be too hard on him to tell you his reason."  
  
"Thank you for this information Beka; it does help shed some light on why Harper behaves the way he does. However, that still doesn't change the fact that most of the time it's still too dangerous for our favorite engineer to go on away missions,"  
  
Beka merely sighed in response. She knew when it was futile arguing with Dylan Hunt when he had made up his mind. However, she had at least opened the good captain's eyes to Harper's modus operandi. She would settle for that right now.  
  
Beka smoothly landed the Eureka Maru and pushed the button to open the hatch.  
  
Dylan smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "It's good to be home. I'm looking forward to getting cleaned up."  
  
"Amen to that," Beka concurred.  
  
Tyr, Trance and Rommie stared at Andromeda's hanger door, waiting for it too open. As usual, Rommie was the personification of cool as she patiently waited for Dylan and Beka to make their way to the bridge.  
  
"Oh good, I'm not too late," Harper exclaimed as he trotted over to the bridge's railing and took up a position next to Trance.  
  
As soon as Dylan and Beka arrived on the bridge they immediately notice the expected 4 pairs of eyes staring at them. There was silence as everybody waited for someone to speak. Finally, Dylan spoke up. "Well, isn't anybody going to ask what surprise Beka and I have brought back from Mantu?"  
  
Rommie being an AI merely studied her two returning crewmember attempting to determine whether they sustained any injuries. She immediately detected Dylan's bruised shoulder and determined that Beka had a twisted left ankle. Nothing serious so far, at least. Relieved, Rommie decided to let the ship's sensors make a more thorough scan of Dylan and Beka. Harper was about to speak up when Rommie poked him in the ribs with her left elbow.  
  
Dylan got the hint that his crew wasn't going to speak first and reached into his pocket and pulled out the damaged CD ROM ROM. Everyone immediately moved closer to Dylan to get a closer look at the disk.  
  
Dylan handed offered the disk to a stunned, but happy Harper stating "Mr. Harper, you now have a new project. See if you can get this disk into some sort of playable shape."  
  
"Aw, for me Boss? You shouldn't have. But since you did, I'll take it," Harper enthused as he eagerly took the disk. He immediately began cleaning the disk off on his maroon t- shirt.  
  
"Ew. Beka, you've been slimed!" Harper exclaimed as he suddenly noticed that Beka was covered with blue slime.  
  
Beka had held out slight hope that nobody on Andromeda would mention that she had slime covering her from head to toe. Leave it to Seamus Harper to point out the slime, as if anybody could have missed it. "Thanks for noticing Harper."  
  
Harper merely flashed his standard cocky grin as he replied, "Any time Beka."  
  
"If anybody wants me I'm going to my quarters taking a shower before anybody else decides to comment on the fact that I am covered with blue slime," Beka announced before heading for the doorway. The blonde limped slightly as she walked something the other crew members noticed.  
  
"You're in luck Beka," Harper announced, "I just finished getting rid of the drain clog so the water is back up and running. But it may take awhile to warm up."  
  
Beka barely paused at the engineer's announcement. "Thanks for the update Harper. Right now I don't care if the water is cold or purple with pink polka dots. I just want to take a shower."  
  
Harper ignored the blonde's mild outburst. He admitted to himself he would feel the same way if he looked as bad as Beka did right now.  
  
Harper noticed Trace eyeing his CD ROM and quickly put it in the pocket of his cargo pants saying, "Nah, ah Trance. Dylan gave this CD ROM to me to fix. But I'll let you watch if you want."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Trance admitted as she followed the engineer off the bridge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay folks another Disclaimer Alert! I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Andromeda or its characters. I am making absolutely nothing, nada, zip, zilch on this story. Whew! A big hug to those of you who reviewed this story. Thank you too to all of you who have read this story but haven't yet gotten around to reviewing it. Hint, hint. On with the show! Chapter 4 ***************************************************************** *******  
  
Harper and Trance arrived in Machine Shop 2 a few minutes later and Harper grabbed a clean rag and a bottle of cleaning fluid off one of the shelves.  
  
"How are you going to get the disk to work with that piece missing?" Trance began questioning the engineer. The golden skinned alien already knew the answer, but liked hearing the enthusiasm in the young earther's voice when he explained one of his engineering projects. Trance had to admit she had grown fond of the young man from earth. She saw his soft and vulnerable side. The side he tried to keep hidden from others, even his friends.  
  
The earther continued cleaning as he answered, "I can't replace the information. However; being the genius that I am, I am going to replicate a piece of metal to replace the missing piece. Otherwise, our little Mantuan CD ROM is in good shape. It just needs a good cleaning."  
  
Trance was eager to see what information the disk contained, but knew it would take some time for Harper to get the disk ready to play. She decided to leave the engineer to his work. "Well I better get back to my plants. It's their feeding time."  
  
"Oh hey, no hurry Trance. You can stay if you want. I don't mind," Harper offered. "I'd kinda like the company."  
  
Trance smiled sweetly at Harper but knew she would just be in the way. "Thank you but I really had better get back to my work. But promise me you'll let us all know as soon as you get the disk working?"  
  
"Sure thing Trance babe," Harper promised as he searched a drawer for a blank CD ROM disk to use for parts. "Oh man! Why is it you can never find what you're looking for until you're not looking for it anymore?"  
  
Trance resisted the temptation to laugh at her friend's frustration. "That is one of the great mysteries of life Harper. One has difficulty finding things until they stop searching for them."  
  
Harper paused momentarily and glanced up at the alien female before commenting, "I have a feeling you aren't just talking about blank disks right now."  
  
"Perhaps," She replied.  
  
Harper shook his head in confusion. He would never get used to her talking in riddles. As long as he had known Trance she was still a mystery and probably always would remain one. "Trance you are one cosmic babe."  
  
Trance gave Harper a peck on the check. "Good luck Harper."  
  
Slightly blushing, he watched the alien walk towards the door before returning to work.  
  
The engineer opened the bottom drawer to the right of his stool and began searching inside. "Okay, where are you? Ah, there you are. Thought you could hide from Seamus Harper did you?" Harper pulled the blank CD ROM from beneath a container of bolts and set it on top of the workbench. "Now for some clippers." Once Harper found the clippers he began singing an old tune he learned years ago as he cut the blank disk. He knew the song wasn't that great but then Harper hadn't learned any good songs growing up on earth. "Oh, I love to go swimming with bowlegged women," Harper began singing, "and dive between their knees. So, if you know bowed-legged women who want to go swimming just send them along to me please!"  
  
While Seamus Harper worked on the disk Beka and Dylan were in their quarters taking their respective showers. Even though the shower water never got beyond lukewarm, they both enjoyed getting the dirt and slime of Mantu off of their bodies. Dylan changed into a clean High Guard non ceremonial uniform while Beka was dressed in her trademark black leather suit.  
  
Rommie meanwhile, was checking the data from the scans on Dylan and Beka. Satisfied that they had had suffered only minor physical injuries, the AI stored the data as per protocol. Rommie then moved on to her daily routine of updating the ships computer programs.  
  
After leaving Harper alone in the machine shop for over an hour Andromeda's crew was anxious for an update from the engineer. They pretended to go about their duties as if they had forgotten all about the disk. Even the normally stoic Nietzschean Tyr was privately playing over in his mind various scenarios of what the disk contained as he recharged a weapon.  
  
Dylan was happy to have something to occupy his crew. Things had become routine on board the Andromeda lately. Well, routine as they get for Andromeda and her crew anyway. The High Guard captain busied himself with typing up reports and going over the list of supplies the crew had filled out.  
  
Beka felt better after her shower and being more than slightly curious about the contents of the disk, paged Harper on the intercom. Beka wasn't worried when she got no response the first time. While Harper wouldn't intentionally ignore a page he often became so engrossed in his work that he failed to hear when he had been paged. Too curious to wait much longer, Beka made her way to Machine Shop 2 to check on her favorite engineer's progress in person.  
  
"Harper, I was just wondering how you're coming along with fixing the disk?" the blonde announced as she entered the room. Still getting no response, Beka decided to sneak up behind the spiky-haired earther who was staring at a computer monitor. "It would serve him right," she thought to herself. Once she got close enough to Harper, Beka flicked the back of his head with her right index finger. Beka was confused and concerned when she still got no reaction from the young engineer. He didn't even a flinch.  
  
"Okay Harper, give it up?" She advised. "You can't ignore me forever. We all want to know if you have the disk up and running yet."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Harper, you better stop ignoring me. It's not nice to ignore Beka Valentine," Beka advised as she grabbed the young man's shoulders and turned him around to face her.  
  
Beka's blue eyes opened wide and her bodied tensed when she was greeted with a blank expression. Harper's eyes looked right through Beka, as if they were focused on something a million miles away.  
  
"Trance, come to Machine Shop 2!" Beka ordered as she began checking the engineer for physical wounds.  
  
Trance Gemini quickly made her way to Machine Shop 2, controlling her impulse to ignore caution and run the whole way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Still another Disclaimer Alert! I have never, ever nor do I now, own Andromeda or its characters. I do this for fun. It's certainly not for the money since I am making not one penny, farthing, peso, lira, franc, Euro etc. off of this story. Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to read and review the previous chapters. Please continue to do so even though I have kept you waiting patiently, and not so patiently, to find out what is up with poor Harper. ************************************************************************  
  
"Look at me Harper, Snap out of it, please," Beka pleaded as she knelt down and stroked Harper's hair. "Come on. Don't do this to me," she begged as tears started rolling down her face.  
  
Beka was worried, but not surprised. Harper had nightmares on a nightly basis when she first plucked the boy off of Earth and this must just be a new variation for him.  
  
Holo Rommie materialized in front of Beka. "Beka, my sensors show Harper has sustained no physical injury. However, he appears to be in a catatonic state," the hologram informed.  
  
Beka was not surprised by the hologram's appraisal. Harper had nightmares on a nightly basis when she first plucked the young man off of Earth. The nightmares had diminished over time to the point where Harper hadn't had one since the Magog eggs were expelled from inside his body. This catatonic state was a new twist Harper was throwing out to his friends and Beka didn't like it. She had never seen the engineer like this, even in his worst state when she first met him on earth. Beka was scared. She had known people hooked on Flash who went into a catatonic state and never came out.  
  
"Tell me what freaked you out and I'll help. Rommie's here too. Trance and Dylan will be here soon so will Tyr. You don't want them to see you like this do you?" Beka reasoned. "Talk to us. We'll all help. Even Tyr. You're not alone," Beka soothed, trying to reassure her frightened friend.  
  
Beka realized she wasn't doing Harper any good in her current state, which bordered on near hysteria, and managed to regain her composure.  
  
"Okay Harper, you just sit there for now. Trance will be here in a minute. I'll be right here if you need me," Beka promised. The blonde woman straightened up and looked around the room for the first time since her arrival, staying next to Harper.  
  
"I don't see anything here in the shop that could have caused Harper to go into shock like this," Beka stated as she finished her quick survey of the machine shop.  
  
Dylan had left his quarters and made his way to Machine Shop 2 as soon as he hear Beka page trance over the com. The captain was met by Tyr and Rommie outside the mess hall  
  
"Rommie how is Harper?" Dylan asked the AI.  
  
"Harper has sustained no physical injuries," AI Rommie reported as she walked with Dylan and Tyr towards Machine Shop 2.  
  
Dylan and Tyr stopped abruptly and exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"That little mudfoot had better not be playing a practical joke. I am not in the mood," the Nietzschean warned.  
  
"I didn't say Harper was okay, I merely stated that he had sustained no physical injuries," the AI retorted as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Dylan let out a sigh. Sometimes the android could be so exasperating. "There is something wrong with Harper, isn't there Rommie?" He asked impatiently.  
  
The Android had a concerned look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, there is something wrong with Harper. He is in a catatonic state."  
  
Dylan and Tyr exchanged concerned looks that mirrored AI Rommie's, but said nothing. There wasn't much they could say at this point.. The three silently continued on to Machine Shop 2.  
  
"Has Harper come out of his catatonia?" Trance asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Trance, how did you know what state Harper is in. You just got here?" Beka questioned the young alien.  
  
Trance merely smiled mysteriously before answering, "Well, Beka."  
  
"Never mind Trance," Beka replied, cutting off the alien's explanation. "Do you have any idea what might have caused Harper to freeze up like this?"  
  
"The answer to Harper's predicament might lie in what contained on the disk you and Dylan found on Mantu," Trance suggested.  
  
"Of course," Beka thought to herself. "If Harper didn't have me so worried right now I would have figured that out myself."  
  
Beka wasted no time in resetting the disk to the beginning. Almost immediately an image began flickering on the monitor just as Dylan entered the room, followed by AI Rommie and Tyr.  
  
A large Nietzschean stood in front of the digital camera, surrounded by 10 or so other Nietzscheans. The camera remained focused on the same Nietzschean as he primped and cleared his throat, as if preparing for a newscast.  
  
"I am Bruko Matasi out of Keila by Gondir. We are of the Puma Pride," The big Nietzschean began. "This roundup of Kludge slaves is being filmed as a warning to those who would be foolish enough to think they could challenge the superiority of Nietzscheans. Let there be no doubt concerning the strength and cunning Nietzscheans of the Puma Pride."  
  
Screams of pain and terror could be heard in the background as Bruko's men cut them with their bone blades and beat them with whips.  
  
Dylan managed to control his anger as the camera turned from Bruko to a young human girl, not more than 8 or 10 being whipped by one of the Puma Pride.  
  
Beka looked down at the floor, unable to watch the brutality unfolding on the monitor. "I knew the Nietzscheans on Earth were brutal, but I never thought they could be so cruel. What could that little girl have done to have brought on a beating like that?"  
  
As if hearing the blonde pilot's question, Bruko began explaining how the little earth girl deserved the whipping because she had stolen banana from a Nietzschean. "This type of behavior cannot and will not be tolerated. " Bruko summarized.  
  
Beka tried to compose herself as she looked at her crewmates. Tyr shifted his weight from on leg to another. It was the only reaction that the Nietzschean displayed as he carefully kept his emotions in check. The sensitive Trance had tears trickling down her cheeks and her eyes were red, but she continued watching. Dylan remained stoic. He was the epitome of a High Guard officer, although his tightly clenched jaw betrayed his emotions. Only AI Rommie appeared to be unfazed, but her crew knew better. The AI was a machine but not without compassion.  
  
The disc played on as the camera followed Burka into a home with 4 adults huddled by a small fire they had built. It would be generous to say the house was sparsely furnished. As the camera panned around the only room in the house it revealed two old mattresses as the only furniture in sight. Each mattress had one tattered blanket lying on top.  
  
"What a sad existence," Trance commented, choking back the emotions that started to overwhelm her.  
  
The camera zoomed in on the two men and two women who lived in the house. The four earth humans were underweight and one of the women had an uncontrollable cough. One of the men was smaller than the other by a few inches but both had dirt caked on their hair. The shorter one looked to be a blond while the taller one had red hair that showed brightly even through the layer of dirt. Both men were gaunt looking with sunken cheeks. The two women were just as underfed as the men. They were close to the same height while one was a blond and the other a brunette. The brunette was the one with the cough.  
  
"Where is the boy!" Burka demanded of the group as stopped an inch in front of the woman with the cough. He towered over the frail woman as the stress started her coughing again. Yet she showed no sign of being intimidated by the Nietzschean.  
  
"Please Boss Burka. Our son didn't know any better," the blond haired man began explaining. His voice remained calm and controlled. "He only stole the blanket cuz my misses is ill. She has a real bad cough the weather's cold. The boy only took it to help his ma."  
  
The Nietzschean looked over at the blond man and sneered as he took several steps towards the earther. Burka glared at the man grabbed put a large hand the smaller man's bony shoulder. "The reason makes no difference. Your little mudfoot stole from the Puma Pride and will be punished. It will go easier on all of you if you turn him over now."  
  
"No, please Boss Burka, take me instead," the brunette woman pleaded between coughs.  
  
Burka grabbed the brunette woman's right arm shoved her against the wall, breaking a rib on her left side. The frail, petite woman still refused to give in to the Uber. "I won't give up my son. I will never let him become a Nietzschean slave!  
  
"I won't ask again woman! Where is your mudfoot spawn?"  
  
"No," she replied. Her strength was so sapped that word came out barely above a whisper.  
  
"Take them all outside," Burka ordered his men. "I will make an example of them."  
  
The cameraman followed the Nietzscheans and their earth human prisoners out of the mud hut.  
  
Knowing they hadn't long to live, the blond and redheaded men began attacking their Nietzschean overseers. The redheaded man grabbed his guard's gun while the blond man kicked at his guard. The Nietzscheans reacted quickly to the attacks with the one shooting one the redhead. The blond man was grabbed by another Nietzschean who stabbed him with his knife. Burka snorted at the bodies of the two dead Kludge men. Before Burka could enjoy his victory the brunette woman found inner strength from deep within and reached up with both hands and began scratching at his face. When the Nietzschean grabbed her skinny arms she began kicking him in the shin and groin. Burka became enraged by the genetically inferior human's attack and slit her throat with one of the bone blades on his right arm. The woman's body slumped into Burka's arms. The Nietzschean sneered at this female Kludge that dared to attack him and threw her body to the ground.  
  
Burka let out a hearty laugh as he turned to the earth humans gathered around him. "This is what happens to Kludges that defy the Puma Pride. If you don't want this to happen to you then tell me where to find Harper boy. He will be punished for having the gall to steal a blanket from the Puma Pride."  
  
Burka turned to the cameraman with a look of obvious displeasure. "Turn off that camera!" he ordered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh! Disclaimer Alert! I do not now, nor have I ever owned Andromeda or its characters. I just borrow them for awhile and bring them back unharmed. Well, maybe not unharmed, but I haven't killed them off, yet. Please read and revue like you have before. And if you read and haven't reviewed yet, shame on you. What's keeping you? Hurry, hurry, hurry! On with the show this is it. Chapter 6 is here. *********************************************************************** *******  
  
"Oh dear, Poor Harper," Trance muttered through her tears as she held his hand. "That was so sad. No wonder he is in the state he's in."  
  
Dylan grabbed stopped the disk and ejected it from the computer console's disk drive. "I think we've seen enough. Trance, is there anything you can do to bring Harper around?"  
  
Beka kicked a stool across the room in anger, interrupting the medic's reply. "Why the no good piece of space trash! I am going to hunt him down like a dog! No, that would be too good for him. If I ever get my hands on that Burko I am going to make sure he suffers a slow, painful demise," she vowed.  
  
Dylan was glad the blonde was content to take out her frustration on the stool and not him or the rest of Andromeda's crew. Although, he thought Andromeda might disagree.  
  
"Beka, I know what I am going to say is easier said than done," Tyr spoke up. "But try to regain your composure. Kicking the furniture won't help Harper."  
  
Beka knew the Nietzschean was right, but she was so angry she had to let it out. "I know Tyr, but I need to break something right now and Burko isn't here."  
  
Dylan knew it was time to step in and calm Beka down before Andromeda was turned into a piece of space junk. He put an arm around Beka's shoulders and guided her over to Harper and Trance. "Right now Harper needs us so wipe away those tears, both of you," He said to the two women.  
  
"You're right of course," Beka sniffled. "I'm sorry Dylan. I hate it went I get all weepy like this."  
  
"So what is the procedure for getting Harper back to the present?" Tyr asked as he watched Harper stare straight ahead. Tyr wasn't going to dwell in foolish sentimentality like the others. Nietzscheans pushed aside any hint of sentiment and Tyr was no exception. That is not to say that Tyr didn't wish to see Harper back to normal. The dark skinned Nietzschean had to admit he had grown accustomed to seeing Harper always moving about the ship. Andromeda's engineer was a bundle of nervous energy, constantly fixing something on the ship.  
  
"Harper needs time to come around on his own. In the meantime, we should try talking to him," Trance suggested. "One of us might say something that registers with Harper and bring him around."  
  
Dylan was the first to act on Trance's suggestion, grabbing the stool Beka had kicked and placing it next to Harper. The High Guard captain settled down on the empty stool and began to carefully consider what he was going say to the young engineer. What could he say? Dylan sympathized with Harper, but there was now way to really know how it was to go through the misery and suffering the young man had endured on earth. Dylan finally thought of what he believed to be the right approach. He hoped he was right. "Okay Harper, I know you are hurting right now, but reliving the pain won't get you anywhere. Do you think your parents would want to see you like this?"  
  
Tyr followed Dylan's lead and gently put a large hand on the engineer's left shoulder. "Dylan is right little man. Your parents showed courage in attacking the alpha of the Puma Pride. They fought this Burko even though they knew it was futile. Do not dishonor their memory by wallowing in self pity inside that thick skull of yours."  
  
"Harper, I am due for an upgrade of my anti-virus program and if I acquire a virus while you are it a catatonic state it will be your fault." AI Rommie threatened. "Believe me Seamus Harper; you do not want to see me with a virus."  
  
Andromeda's crew waited impatiently for the engineer to respond. The room was silent as they listened for any sound and watched for any movement from Harper.  
  
After several minutes of silence Beka faced Harper and looked into his blue eyes that still showed the same emptiness as when she arrived in the machine shop. "Harper come out of it, please. I know watching the disk brought back some bad memories for you, but don't let them destroy you."  
  
"It's times like this when I realize just how much I miss Rev," Dylan announced, referring to the Magog that had served on the Andromeda. "Rev would say exactly the right thing to Harper."  
  
"Well he isn't serving on Andromeda any longer so we had better make due without him," Tyr suggested.  
  
"Please Harper, we're your friends, we want you back. You don't have to be embarrassed," Trance assured.  
  
The three humans and the android abruptly turned their gazes away from Harper and onto Trance. Each one was thinking the same thing. Why would Trance think the engineer was embarrassed? It was if the alien knew something more about the situation than she let on.  
  
Dylan studied Trance as she kept talking to Harper. Trance was a mystery to him. The golden skinned alien always seemed to know more than she let on, giving half answers to questions and speaking in riddles. Trance would often provide bits of vital information without explaining how or where she obtained it. Despite that Dylan trusted Trance. He knew she cared about Andromeda's crew, especially Harper. They seemed to have a special bond.  
  
Right now Trance was Harper's best hope and Dylan wasn't going to let the alien hold back and play the enigma. "Why would Harper be embarrassed Trance? And don't answer me with one of your vague philosophical statements. I have a feeling you know more about what is going on than the rest of us. My gut instinct tells me you know how to get Harper out of his self-induced coma, am I right? " Dylan asked sternly.  
  
Trance shifted uncomfortably under the questioning gaze of Dylan and the rest of the crew. "I can't tell too much but Dylan blames himself for his parents' death."  
  
"That's insane Trance," Beka remarked. "There is no way that stealing a ratty old blanket should bring on the kind death sentence we just saw."  
  
"I'm sorry Beka; I should have made myself clearer. I didn't mean Harper blamed himself for his parents' death because he stole from the Nietzscheans. I meant that Harper blames himself for their death because he didn't do anything to stop the alpha Nietzschean. He was watching the whole time as he stayed quiet where his parents made him hide."  
  
"Trance, are you saying that Harper feels he acted in a cowardly manner because he didn't fight back against the Nietzschean alpha?" AI Rommie asked.  
  
Trance hugged Harper and gave him a peck on the right cheek before answering, "Yes, that is what I am saying. I can't tell you any more so please don't ask me to elaborate." 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. Disclaimer Alert! I do not own Andromeda or its characters. They belong to somebody who makes more money than I. Thank to all of you who have read this story and especially to those who have taken the time to review it. On to Chapter 7 ****************************************************************  
  
The rest of Andromeda's crew contemplated what Trance had just told them. Having served with Harper they knew the engineer was not a coward. Harper had risked this life to save theirs on numerous times.  
  
Dylan wasn't about to let Harper believe himself a coward. Dylan had awarded the engineer one of the captain's High Guard medals. Dylan awarded the medal after Harper during an altercation with two unsavory men named Zeus and Abelard. Zeus had a gun pointed at Dylan when Harper stepped in front of the captain and informed Zeus the he would have to go through the engineer first if he wanted to get to Dylan. "Mr. Harper, you could not have saved your parents that day no matter how hard you tried," Dylan argued, "If you had turned yourself in they would torn themselves up inside with grief. Do you hear me? They wanted you alive and out of Nietzschean hands and were willing to die to see it happen."  
  
"Dylan is right," Tyr agreed. "Your parents wanted you to survive and you did. Think of how they would feel seeing you know. What do think they would say?"  
  
Harper gave no response. He was still in another reality created by his own mind.  
  
Beka looked at Dylan with a hurt expression. "Dylan, can we talk? It's about Harper."  
  
"Trance, why don't you take Harper to his quarters and keep talking to him?" Beka suggested. "I'll come by in a few minutes."  
  
Trance and Beka stood on each side of Harper and placed a hand under his elbows. "Let's go to your quarters Harper," Trance suggested as she carefully and patiently led the engineer to the door. "You look like you could use some rest right now."  
  
"We've said everything we could think of and it hasn't done any good!" Beka exclaimed in frustration once Trance had taken Harper out of earshot. "I wish I had never found that disk."  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself Beka Valentine," Dylan commanded with a no nonsense tone in his voice.  
  
But Beka Valentine did blame herself, and to make matters worse she had made Seamus Harper her responsibility ever since he had stowed away on the Eureka Maru five years earlier. Beka had promised herself she would take care of Harper and now she had been responsible for the torment he as going through right now. "Why not Dylan? The poor man had to relive the worst moment in his life because I brought back that disk."  
  
Dylan put his hands on Beka's shoulders as a frown formed on his face. "You have nothing to be guilty about Beka. You only brought back the disk. Those Nietzscheans are the guilty ones. Don't take the blame off of them and put it on your shoulders."  
  
"If you continue to blame yourself Beka, the guilt will destroy you. That would just add another life to the list of those destroyed by the alpha of the Puma Pride," Tyr announced matter-of-factly.  
  
"What if Harper never comes around?" Beka asked. It was the question she knew the rest had to have asked themselves. "I know it's not a pleasant thought, but we have to consider that possibility and I don't know if I can stand seeing that blank look staring back at me."  
  
"Harper needs time to come around Beka. Humans do not always come out of a catatonic state quickly, but they do eventually come around, although it may take some time,' Rommie stated with authority.  
  
"Dylan was glad to have Rommie's calm logic at a time like this. Maybe she could reason with the stubborn Beka Valentine. "Rommie's right," Dylan agreed.  
  
Beka turned to the ship's AI asking, "Are you sure Rommie? What are the odds?" Beka wasn't so sure the ship's AI was being totally forthcoming.  
  
"I am not programmed to lie to except in extreme circumstances," Rommie announced. "The odds of Harper coming out of the catatonic state he is in are roughly 4 to 1 in favor.  
  
While not the best odds, they were better than Beka had expected. Her face brightened slightly and she managed to regain some of her trademark stoicism.  
  
"See, there's no reason to be so down and think Harper won't recover. For now, all of us need to keep up a positive attitude around Harper. Don't let him know you're worried. In the meantime, we should go about our normal routine and try to take our minds off of Harper for awhile."  
  
"Now that's the first practical suggestion I have heard so far," Tyr stated, ever the pragmatic Nietzschean.  
  
"Now, let's get back to work people. Rommie, I want a status report on Harper every hour," Dylan instructed.  
  
With that, Rommie, Tyr, Beka, and Dylan all left Machine Shop 2. Tyr went back to repairing his weapons and Dylan went back to his quarters to finish his paperwork.  
  
AI Rommie went to work on installing her anti virus system that Harper had programmed her to install automatically by herself in case he wasn't able to get to it in time. The AI told herself that she hadn't lied to Harper about being due for an upgrade of her anti-virus program. Sure Harper might remember that he had programmed Rommie to automatically update her anti- virus program, but she couldn't be sure if he would in his condition. Anyway, she couldn't think of anything else to say at the time that wouldn't be a lie and she had been programmed not to lie. Some AI she turned out to be.  
  
Beka headed for Harper's quarters to make sure Trance got him there safely. It wasn't that she didn't trust Trance. She knew Trance cared about Harper and Beka had learned to trust the mysterious golden-skinned alien. No matter what she told Dylan, she still felt responsible for Harper and was determined to keep an eye on the young engineer.  
  
When Beka got to Harper's quarters she found him sitting on his bunk with Trance sitting beside him at his left. The ship's medic was holding Harper's hand and stroking his blond spiky hair as she spoke to him.  
  
"Beka's here Harper," Trance told the engineer in case he wasn't aware.  
  
"Hi Harper," Beka greeted cheerfully.  
  
Harper continued to ignore everything around him. His gaze remained fixed straight ahead as he paid no attention to the two women.  
  
Beka continued to press on and continue the one-sided conversation as she sat down on the bunk at Harper's right side. "I just thought I would stop by and see if you need anything from the mess hall. I'm on my way by there and thought you might want me to pick up a can or two of Sparky."  
  
"So Beka, how about you me and Rommie meeting on the Maru tonight. We're about do for another clubhouse meeting," Trance suggested.  
  
Beka immediately knew that Trance was just trying to make small talk for Harper's sake, hoping something that was said would bring him around. "Sounds good to me. I don't know about Rommie. She's still upset about Harper not being able to update her anti-virus program."  
  
"All crew to the bridge!" Dylan ordered over the com.  
  
"Duty calls," Beka remarked as she stood up.  
  
"Harper, Beka and I have to go now. We'll be back as soon as possible," Trance promised. 


	8. Chapter 8

Oh no, not another Disclaimer! Yup, I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I am not making anything off of this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Keep it up. Now on to Chapter 8  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tyr and Dylan were already on the bridge when Beka and Trance arrived moments later.  
  
"What have you got Dylan?" Beka asked as she took her position at the helm next to Dylan.  
  
"For those of you who came in late, we have a Capernan battleship off our port side hailing us," Dylan informed.  
  
"Andromeda, let's see what they want."  
  
"Trouble no doubt," Tyr guessed as he folded his muscled arms across his broad chest.  
  
Andromeda's hologram interrupted the conversation saying, "Putting the transmission through now."  
  
The view screen filled with the image of a Capernan ship's captain. He was a typical looking Capernan; small and with blue hair.  
  
"I am Tokar, captain of the Capernan warship Eclad," the Capernan captain introduced himself.  
  
"I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant," Dylan replied.  
  
Tokar's face took on an expression of having just sucked on a lemon upon the mention of Dylan's name. "You are the Captain Dylan Hunt, who is attempting to restore the old Commonwealth, are you not?"  
  
"That would be me. What can I do for you Captain Tokar?" Hunt asked, his voice oozing with false politeness. Dylan forced back a smile. The High Guard captain knew the odds were good that this Tokar was not going to provide a friendly welcome to Andromeda and her crew. After the fall of the Commonwealth most worlds didn't like Hunt's idea of restoring the Commonwealth and made their feelings known in no uncertain terms. This Tokar was no exception and Dylan had to laugh at the predictability it all. Others might think he was being morbid, but Dylan Hunt had learned along time ago the necessity of keeping a sense of humor, especially during the darkest times. This day definitely qualified as one of those darkest times.  
  
Tokar gravely voice brought Dylan back from his thoughts. "You have violated Capernan air space. You will leave immediately or be fired upon," the Capernan demanded.  
  
"Call me crazy but something tells me this Tokar is looking for trouble," Dylan wryly remarked to his crew.  
  
"Gee, whatever gave you that idea Dylan?" Beka responded with a smile.  
  
That was the first time today that Dylan had seen any of his crew members smile. They had all been too emotionally wrought over Harper's catatonic state to feel like smiling or joking. Dylan didn't feel like joking right now either, but forced himself to throw out a few one-liners for the benefit of his crew. Seeing the faint smile on Beka's face and hearing the return of her sarcasm made it worth the effort.  
  
Dylan saw this confrontation coming from a light year away. The preliminary reports that Rommie had provided on Caperna had indicated that the planet would be unfriendly towards Dylan's attempts to bring their neighboring planet Ekartia into negotiations regarding joining the new Commonwealth. Dylan had made sure that Andromeda gave Capernan air space a wide berth so as not to give the Capernan's any cause to be hostile. Even so, the High Guard captain had a gut feeling the Capernans might try to pick a fight, and he was right. There was still a chance, however remote, that hostilities could be avoided. As a High Guard captain Dylan was obligated to attempt to avoid a confrontation if at all possible.  
  
Dylan called upon his extensive diplomatic training and experience in responding to Tokar. "I am afraid a slight error has been committed, Captain Tokar. Our ship's sensors indicated that we are well away from Capernan air space. Perhaps your ship's sensors are in need of a slight adjustment."  
  
The Capernan captain took on the appearance of mock outrage. Dylan could tell right away that this situation was not going to get better.  
  
"The Eclad's sensors are in perfect working order Captain Hunt. Perhaps you should run a diagnostic test on your own ship's sensors," Tokar proposed.  
  
AI Rommie shot Dylan a look that the said she had just been insulted. "All of my sensors are operating at maximum efficiency," the AI assured Dylan.  
  
Dylan returned his attention back to the screen and Tokar saying, "Andromeda's sensors were recently calibrated and are operating at peak efficiency."  
  
"Captain Hunt, are not implying that I am lying?" Tokar asked seriously.  
  
Dylan sighed. This was getting old very fast. This Tokar guy was so obvious. The Capernan was really spoiling for a fight and Dylan was almost ready to oblige. However, Dylan reminded himself that he was representing the New Commonwealth and had to at least attempt to end this diplomatically. "I am not implying anything Captain Tokar. I was merely pointing out that we have found nothing wrong with Andromeda's sensors. Therefore, the problem must lie somewhere else. Perhaps you should have a full diagnostic run on the Eclad's sensors"  
  
Tokar continued the pretense of having been insulted replying, "I will do nothing of the kind. Not only have you entered into Capernan air space but you have insulted a Capernan officer. You will apologize before leaving Capernan territory Captain Hunt."  
  
That was it. The last straw. Dylan was not in the mood to leave neutral airspace or apologize to this knucklehead. And after what had happened with Harper, Dylan wasn't in the mood to play Tokar's game anymore. He decided to end the farce right now. "I'm afraid I can't do that Captain Tokar," Dylan responded with a sly smile, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"If you do apologize and leave this sector in 3 minutes then I will be forced to order my crew to fire on your ship," Tokar threatened.  
  
Tyr raised an eyebrow, obviously mildly amused at the ridiculousness of the confrontation.  
  
"I don't think so," Dylan retorted. "We have not violated Capernan air space Captain Tokar, so my crew and I will just be continuing on our scheduled route to Ekartia with no apologies."  
  
"That would not be wise Captain Hunt," Tokar warned. "The Eclad is heavily armed. Your ship would not survive a confrontation."  
  
AI Rommie and Dylan exchanged glances. Rommie again was insulted as her sensors had detected that Andromeda and the Eclad were fairly evenly matched. Harper had made a few "improvements" to Andromeda's weapons arsenal and defense shields which were not exactly in any known engineering manual. Rommie had protested when Harper informed her of his plans but the engineer merely replied with his usual "Trust the Harper" aside. Now Rommie had to admit to herself that she was glad she agreed to the changes.  
  
"You don't seem to have much faith in the Andromeda and her crew Captain Tokar. If you attempt to fire on the Andromeda you will find that is a grave mistake," Dylan admonished as he leaned against the railing in front of him.  
  
"We shall see who is right, Captain Hunt!" Tokar vowed as he motioned to one of his crewman with his right hand.  
  
"Rommie, shields up!" Dylan ordered.  
  
Beka rapidly entered coordinates and pushed buttons at the console in front of her in an effort to move Andromeda into the best possible angle for a possible counterattack.  
  
Tyr was busy evaluating data regarding the Eclad's tactics and defenses. The Nietzschean was entering in as many possible scenarios as he could before the missiles impacted.  
  
Seconds later each of Andromeda's crewmembers held onto bridge's railing and braced for the expected impact. Andromeda rocked with the impact.  
  
"Everybody okay?" Dylan shouted as he looked around the bridge. To his relief, Trance Tyr and Beka were still standing. At least nobody appeared hurt.  
  
"No harm no foul," Beka remarked as she went back to piloting the Andromeda.  
  
"That Capernan pestilence will have to do better than that!" Tyr sneered.  
  
Trance was also unharmed, but was not as cocky as her friends. Her thoughts were with her friend from earth sitting alone in his quarters while the Andromeda was under fire. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alas, yet another disclaimer! I do not and never have owned Andromeda or its characters and I am making didily squat, i.e. nothing for this story. Thanks for your kind reviews and keep reviewing. The more reviews the faster I type. Okay? On to Chapter 9  
  
*********************************************************************** *******  
  
"Rommie, damage assessment!" Dylan called out.  
  
The ship's hologram instantly appeared in front of the High Guard captain saying, "I detect minor damage to deck 3 section 31. It appears that the damage is mostly contained to that area. There was damage to my defense shields. My shields are at 80% efficiency."  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to take another hit. Beka, let's see how the Andromeda's new torpedo works," Dylan suggested.  
  
She had already entered the coordinates and was ready fire before Dylan gave the word and didn't need any urging to fire.  
  
"I'm already on it Dylan. Firing Torpedo 2," the blonde announced as she pushed a button on her console.  
  
Andromeda's crew watched the view screen waiting to see if the missile would hit its target. Moments later the missile hit the Eclad.  
  
"The Eclad's shields absorbed most of the missile's impact," the hologram reported. "I am detecting some damage to the ship's defense shield however. I am also detecting minimal damage to the Eclad's engineering section."  
  
Tyr went back to his station and began pouring over the data Andromeda fed to the console.  
  
Captain Tokar appeared on Andromeda's view screen looking slightly disheveled. "That was a foolish move Captain Hunt. The Eclad has suffered no damage. Your ship's sensors will attest the veracity of my information. That is if the Andromeda is in top condition as you say it is."  
  
Dylan smiled at the Capernan's audacity. Capernan's were known for their inability to acknowledge committing a lie even when confronted with overwhelming evidence. "Now you know better than that Captain Tokar. Adromeda has already detected damage to the Eclad. Why don't you give up this charade and let us continue on our way in peace before people are killed."  
  
"You wouldn't be afraid of a little blood being spilled would you Captain?" Tokar sneered.  
  
"Not if it is spilled for a good reason Captain. And this is not a good reason," Dylan retorted.  
  
An evil smile crossed Tokar's face. "Ah, but this is the best reason I can think of Captain Hunt. Your misguided effort to restore the Commonwealth needs to be stopped, especially when it interferes with Capernan's relationship with our neighbor Ekartia."  
  
"I have no intention of interfering with Caperna's relationship with Ekartia," Dylan argued. "Ekartia is interested in examining the possibility of joining the New Commonwealth and the Andromeda is merely on a diplomatic mission to Ekartia."  
  
Tokar let out a snort as he attempted to stifle a laugh. "Do not take me for a fool Captain Hunt. Ekartia has designs on Caperna and your so called, diplomatic mission is merely a rouse to funnel illegal arms to Ekartia."  
  
Dylan continued to press his case, even though he knew Tokar's had obviously already made up his mind to attack the Andromeda. "I assure you Captain Tokar that the Andromeda Ascendant is on a purely diplomatic mission. We are not transporting arms to Ekartia."  
  
"Your assurances mean nothing Captain. Your lies are transparent and now you and your crew will pay for those lies," Tokar promised.  
  
"If you insist Captain," Dylan replied as he nodded to Beka.  
  
Beka had been waiting for the signal to fire another missile and immediately obeyed. "Firing Missile 4."  
  
Missile 4 was on target to hit the Eclad on the starboard side near its main power core when a pulse came from the Elcad, destroying the missile.  
  
Dylan and his crew were disappointed but not very surprised. The seasoned crew had come to expect the unexpected.  
  
"Rommie, explain what just happened to Missile 4" Dylan ordered calmly.  
  
"I don't understand it Dylan. Somehow the Capernans managed to hide pulsar cannon from my sensors," The AI answered sounding slightly bewildered. It was a blow to her ego, although AIs weren't supposed to be burdened with such human emotions.  
  
"That is not the answer I would have preferred to hear," Tyr flatly stated.  
  
"It's not the answer I preferred giving," AI Rommie replied dryly.  
  
Dylan was beginning to become concerned. It wasn't like the AI to miss anything with her scans. "There had to be a logical explanation."  
  
"Agreed, but what is it?" Tyr questioned. He found Andromeda to be accurate in the past. However, blind trust was not the Nietzschean's strong suit.  
  
Holo Rommie was busy analyzing the data she collected from the attack. "I have finished checking the data and apparently the Eclad had cloaked the pulsar cannon using some form of stealth technology."  
  
"See, a logical explanation Tyr," Beka retorted.  
  
"Well people, let's not give Tokar another chance to use that pulsar cannon. Fire number 1 and 3 missiles at the in the pulsar cannon's direction," Dylan ordered  
  
Beka and Tyr feverishly entered coordinates and pushed buttons before Missile 1 and 3 fired at the pulsar cannon. Missile 3 was hit with the pulse from the cannon. Missile 1 was also hit by the pulse but the resulting explosion severely damaged the Eclad's defense shields.  
  
"The Eclad's defense shields are at 62% capacity," Holo Rommie informed.  
  
Trance was fidgeting nervously at her station next to Beka. "Dylan, if you can spare me I should go check on Harper. I want to make sure he's okay."  
  
Dylan had almost forgotten about Harper being all alone in his quarters. Although Rommie would have reported if Harper had been injured during the attack, Dylan still felt the engineer should not be alone at a time like this. Dylan was glad Trance was looking out for the earthling.  
  
The High Guard captain nodded his approval. "Of course, Trance. Go stay with Harper. I'll let you know if we need you up here."  
  
Out of the corner of their eyes Beka, Tyr and Dylan caught sight of AI Rommie raising an eyebrow as her forehead wrinkled..  
  
"What's wrong Rommie?" Dylan asked, expecting more bad news regarding the battle with the Eclad.  
  
"Harper has left his room," the AI reported calmly without emotion.  
  
Trance stopped in her tracks and turned around to face AI Rommie. "Where is he headed Rommie? I should go to him."  
  
Holo Rommie popped up in front of the golden skinned alien answering, "Harper is on Deck 4 and headed down to Deck 3."  
  
"That little mudfoot is heading for Section 31 to repair the damage," Tyr guessed as he glanced up from his console.  
  
Dylan and Beka exchanged concerned looks before Dylan asked the obvious question of the avatar. "Is Harper in any kind of shape to be making repairs?"  
  
"As I have said earlier, Harper has suffered no physical damage," AI Rommie reminded her captain.  
  
"Trance, you better find Harper just the same. If he is talking coherently, and I mean coherently for Harper, let him make the repairs," Dylan instructed the ship's medic.  
  
Trance immediately headed out the bridge doorway without saying a word. The alien smiled to herself. She had a feeling that her best friend was starting to recover. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here I go again! Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Andromeda or its characters. I am not making one thin dime off of this story. Sigh! Bye the way Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental, how about a nice cold can of Sparky Cola to go with the cookies? He, he.  
  
PS: The sequel is now up. It is called Guilt & Consequences. Please read that too.  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 10  
  
Trance took a shortcut from the command deck to deck 3 and found Harper climbing up the ladder to deck 3. The golden skinned woman followed her friend up the ladder. When he arrived at deck 3 Harper waited for Trance to climb onto the deck.  
  
"So, what's up Trance babe?" the engineer asked casually.  
  
Harper seemed to be back to his old self. For the meantime, Trance decided play it cool and act nonchalant as if the engineer had never been in a catatonic state. "I was just coming to see if you needed a Sparky or anything while you work on the repairs."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm good for now, but if Dylan can spare you you're welcome to tag along," Harper replied as started walking towards section 31.  
  
"You've got yourself an assistant," Trance smiled as she followed alongside the engineer.  
  
Harper and Trace remained silent as made their way to the damaged area. Harper was listening for any unusual sounds that would tell him what type of damage had been done. Harper and Trance came to the end of the corridor and turned right. They stopped after rounding the corner which brought them right to the main area of damage.  
  
"Not too bad. This should be a piece of cake," Harper announced as he briefly surveyed the damage.  
  
The engineer walked over to an area of the wall where some of the wiring was exposed and studied the web of colored wires.  
  
Trance watched the engineer as he began pulled out a pair of pliers from his tool belt and began repairing the damage. Harper seemed to be backed to normal and acting as if he had never seen the disc and never was in a catatonic state. Things felt right to Trance, but she had to be sure. The alien decided to subtly question her friend earthling friend.  
  
Andromeda suddenly lurched, throwing Harper and Trance to the deck.  
  
"Is everybody okay? Dylan asked over the com moments later.  
  
"We're fine Boss," Harper answered as he picked himself up from the floor. "It looks like ya got back from Mantu just in time for the fun. You should have woken me up when you got back."  
  
Back on the bridge Beka, Dylan, and Tyr all had identically quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
"Did Harper just say he missed our return from Mantu because he was sleeping?" Beka asked as she fired a missile at the Eclad.  
  
"That's what it sounded like to me," Dylan answered.  
  
"As interesting as this conversation is, I would like to remind you that the Capernan ship is still out there waiting to fire on us again," Tyr reminded.  
  
"Dylan, Harper has fixed my defense shields. They are now at 100% efficiency," Holo Rommie reported.  
  
"Good job Mr. Harper," Dylan praised over the com.  
  
"Hey, no problem Boss. I am the king!" Harper cracked over the com.  
  
The missile Beka had fired was hit by the pulsar cannon setting of an explosion in aired on the view screen.  
  
Captain Tokar's image replaced that of the explosion on Andromeda's view screen. "I believe this game has gone on long enough Captain Hunt," the Capernan announced.  
  
"What, and spoil all the fun?" Beka joked.  
  
"You and crew may laugh now Captain Hunt, but I shall have the last laugh," Tokar threatened.  
  
As the Capernan captain spoke Andromeda's view screen a larger pulsar cannon appeared on the Eclad next to the first smaller cannon.  
  
"It looks as if this Tokar is serious," Dylan commented.  
  
"And more well-armed than we gave him credit for," Tyr chimed in."  
  
Dylan's was about to answer the Nietzschean when Harper's voice came over the com.  
  
"Hey Boss, I just jacked into that battleship out there and I'm overriding their program. Gimme a few seconds and that Pulsar Cannon will be toast," the young engineer vowed with bravado.  
  
"A few seconds it is Mr. Harper," Dylan replied.  
  
Then the High Guard captain turned his attention back to Tokar, hoping to keep the Capernan captain occupied until Harper could jack into the Eclad's computer system.  
  
Dylan turned to the view screen and addressed Tokar. "Captain Tokar, why don't we end this ridiculous confrontation while we still have our ships and our crews?"  
  
Tokar appeared on the screen with a smug smile on his face. "What's the matter Captain Hunt? Have you lost your nerve after seeing my Capernan Battle Cannon?"  
  
"No, I haven't lost my nerve. I just feel it isn't too late to resolve this misunderstanding," Dylan retorted.  
  
Tokar was about to speak when the Capernan Battle Cannon turned its aim away from Andromeda and was slowly being aimed at the Eclad.  
  
"Captain Tokar, you will notice that your Capernan Battle Cannon is now aimed at your ship. If you want to keep the Eclad in tact then you will leave now," Dylan ordered his nemesis.  
  
Defeat was written all over Tokar's face. He knew the game was over. "Very well Captain Hunt. You have the upper hand. I don't know how you managed to hack into the Eclad's computer systems but you have made your point. The Eclad will back off and allow you and your crew safe passage to Ekartia."  
  
Dylan avoided the opportunity to gloat. The High Guard captain was happy to get out of this confrontation with no loss of life and very little damage to Andromeda. "Good. We'll be on our way then. "  
  
Dylan pushed a button on the console in front of him and the view screen went blank. "Well done everyone. Drinks are on me."  
  
"Hey Dylan, now are you gonna tell us all if you and Beka found the vase from Vantu?" Harper asked over the com.  
  
"Andromeda, engage privacy mode for the command deck," Dylan ordered.  
  
Rommie complied knowing her captain didn't want Harper to hear the conversation that followed.  
  
"It appears that Harper has forgotten that he ever viewed the disk brought back from Mantu," Tyr observed.  
  
"Then I suggest we forget about the disk as well and pretend that we never saw it," Dylan advised. "Agreed?"  
  
Beka and Tyr all affirmed their agreement to not mention the Mantuan disk again.  
  
"How could Harper forget what he saw on the disk? It sent him into a catatonic state," Beka asked as she sat down in the command chair.  
  
""I believe it is the way Harper's mind has decided to deal with the pain. If Harper can't remember the disk then he won't remember what was on it," Tyr surmised.  
  
Late that night Holo Rommie appeared in Beka's quarters and woke up the blond pilot saying, "Beka, Harper is having a nightmare. You should go check on him."  
  
Beka sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Thanks Rommie, I'm on my way."  
  
Beka quickly made her way down one level to Harper's quarters and waited outside the door. "Rommie, open the door to Harper's quarters."  
  
The ship obeyed and the door slid open in front of Beka. The blonde quietly rushed inside the room and knelt by Harper's bunk. The engineer was sweating and shaking in his sleep.  
  
Beka gently placed a hand on the engineer's right shoulder and began speaking. "Harper, wake up. You're having a bad nightmare," she said softly.  
  
Harper opened his eyes and blinked several times. "Wha. What? Did something blow up?"  
  
"No, everything is fine," Beka answered as she sat down on the engineer's bunk.  
  
Harper sat up asking, "Why did you wake me then? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Harper, but you were having a nightmare," Beka explained.  
  
The engineered frowned as he looked down at his hands. "Oh yeah, guess Rommie found out and told you huh?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "I thought you had stopped having nightmares?"  
  
"So did I," Harper admitted.  
  
"You want to talk about it Harper? What you say won't go outside this room," Beka promised.  
  
Harper nodded his agreement. "Yeah, maybe it would help if I talked about it. It seemed to help to talk when I first came aboard the Eureka Maru."  
  
"Okay, start whenever you're ready," Beka offered.  
  
"What I had was more than a bad nightmare. What I just had was an A number 1 rotten nightmare," the engineer began. "I had a nightmare about the worst day of my life."  
  
Beka bit her lip and forced herself to keep her composure. "Do you feel like telling me what it was about?"  
  
Harper paused momentarily, considering the question. He really didn't feel like reliving terrible memories, but he thought that Beka was right and it may help if he were to express his feelings.  
  
Harper swallowed and then looked up at Beka. "Well, there's not much to tell. I was just having a nightmare about the Nietzscheans killing my parents. . I keep seeing my parents fighting off the Uber and then the Uber just killed them. The Uber just laughed like it was a joke. He laughed like my parents were bugs that he just squashed under his jackboot."  
  
Beka fought back the tears as she listened to her young Earth friend.  
  
"I haven't had the nightmare in a long time but for some reason it came back," Harper admitted with fear in his voice.  
  
Beka forced herself to put her emotions back in check. "I'm sorry Harper. I wish I could make the nightmare go away. I know it is hard to tell people what you are feeling, but perhaps if you tried writing it down. Keep a journal. I know I'm not much being much help. I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's okay, really," Harper protested. "Keeping a journal isn't a bad idea. People have told me about that before, but I just thought it was silly and never bothered. Now I'm willing to try anything."  
  
"Good. Now try to go back to sleep. And don't forget, if you have any more nightmares I'll come running. You can always count on me," Beka promised.  
  
Harper forced himself to flash a crooked grin. "Thanks Beka. It has helped to talk."  
  
"You're welcome Harper. I'll stay here for awhile just in case," Beka said as she gave the engineer a hug.  
  
Beka took a seat in the chair near the door. As she sat and watched the Earthling try to sleep Beka finally allowed tears to form in her eyes. In the dark Harper couldn't see her cry. Beka Valentine cursed the fates. She was responsible for her friend's nightmares and she couldn't even tell him. Beka wished she could make it up and take back all of the pain that Harper had suffered in the past. It just wasn't fair that Harper had to suffer so much and then relive it all over again in nightmares. Beka didn't know which was a worse punishment for Seamus Harper; living in a catatonic state or suffering through nightmares. One day the nightmares would end Beka vowed. 


End file.
